The chewing surface of one's teeth, particularly one's permanent molars are highly textured, which makes cleaning these teeth difficult. The chewing surfaces of these teeth have projections and recessions which form the occlusal surface of the molars. Since the occlusal surfaces of the permanent molars are where the chewing occurs, food particles and plaque can build up in these recessions commonly known in the art as pits and fissures. The pits and fissures are difficult to clean due to their small size, and, if food and plaque are allowed to build up in these areas, tooth decay or caries can develop. Specifically, caries occur largely on the occlusal plane of the tooth. The occlusal plane or surface is generally considered the biting surface of a tooth which actuates against and with an antagonist tooth on an opposing arch. Dental pits and fissures of various shapes are located on this surface where food residue or intraoral bacterial are deposited and can lead to the formation of caries. The permanent molars are the most susceptible teeth in the mouth for dental caries. Hence, the molars are preferably sealed shortly after erupting and before dental caries can begin.
In an effort to prevent caries from forming in the pits and fissures of the occlusal surface of a tooth, the tooth can be sealed with a pit and fissure sealant which helps to protect the tooth. In a pit and fissure sealant process, a dental pit and fissure sealant fills the narrow and deep pits and fissures. In this way, the pit and fissure sealant prevents bacteria or food residue from gathering in the difficult to clean pits and fissures so as to prevent the development of caries. Dental pit and fissure sealants of various types are known in the art and are generally comprised of a Bis-GMA resin-based sealant. A dental pit and fissure sealant process generally takes place while the patient has a permanent or mixed dentition in which the permanent dentition is comprised of permanent teeth and the mixed dentition is comprised of both primary teeth and permanent teeth. Generally, this process takes place in patients through the age of 15 on teeth that do not have cavities. The teeth, particularly the molars, of patients in this age group have pits and fissures which consist of ridges, such as triangular ridges and transverse ridges, which form from the cusp of the molars and premolars to the center part of the tooth's occlusal surface. Oblique ridges and grooves are also found on molars, which create places for food and bacteria to be deposited. A rounded depression, such as a fossa, can be found on the surface of the tooth and is generally formed by the converging of different ridges at a central point in the bottom of a depression where there is a junction of grooves, such as the developmental and supplemental grooves. This conforms to a central pit, which is often the site of tooth decay.
In applying a pit and fissure sealant, a dentist or dental hygienist will generally clean the tooth requiring the sealant with either air abrasive or mildly acidic solution, or both, to score or etch the surface of the tooth such that the surface becomes rough, thereby making it easier for the pit and fissure sealant to adhere properly. Keeping the tooth dry during this procedure is of utmost importance as the pit and fissure sealant might not adhere properly to the tooth surface if saliva and other forms of moisture are on the tooth surface when the sealant is applied.
Thus, a tooth should be thoroughly dried, etched, rinsed and dried again and kept isolated from any moisture contamination during a pit and fissure sealant procedure. The liquid sealant material is then placed into the pits and fissures, covering the occlusal surface of the molars. A high intensity curing light (reaction accelerator) is then directed at the occlusal surface to polymerize the sealant material. During the application of the curing light, the tooth must be isolated and dry. The present invention relates to a dental isolator which isolates a tooth or multiple teeth to be sealed and keeps the teeth dry during the application and cure of the pit and fissure sealant.
The dental isolators of U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,814 and US Patent Application Publication No. US 2012/0322029 disclosed a significant advance in the art. These dental isolators comprised U-shaped devices having an internal side and an external side and a retainment member between the sides, the retainment member to be disposed between adjacent teeth of a dental patient. However, a remaining problem with these dental isolators is the tendency of the distal end of the external side of the dental isolator to rise up and permit saliva to contaminate one or more teeth during a dental procedure.